Lacking In Sense
by delusional-pumpkin
Summary: A funny little tale that goes inside Ronald Weasley’s psyche. He reflects on Harry and Hermione's new relationship and his lack of sense. Hints of HHr and RL! ONESHOT!


**Title: **Lacking In Sense

**Author: **Forget-Me-Tomorrow

**Rating: **PG-For slight language.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Not a thing. J.K. Rowling owns all characters and places mentioned.

**Summary: **Ron Weasley reflects on his relationship, or lack there of, with Hermione. He retorts to picking on himself, thinking that the reason Hermione and him are not together because he is "lacking in sense." A funny little tale that goes inside Ronald Weasley's psyche.

**WARNING:** Harry/Hermione ship is referred, as is Ron/Lavender!

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

**Lacking In Sense…**

As a human being, there are two distinct things that make up the brain: book smart-y-ish-ness and common sense. Which is more important? It is kind of like that weird, never-ending question; which came first, the chicken or the egg? I'm thinking the chicken. Wait, where was I? Oh, yeah. Then again, maybe it is not like that question after all. How would I know? I am just thinking to myself here. Anyway, back to the first question I posed. Well, in my opinion, which never really accounts for anything, you can be that smartest person in the world, but with no sense, how do you put that intelligence to use? However, if you are as dumb as a rock, then common sense would not be much help for you, now would it? But, if you _are_ as dumb as a rock, could you even have any sense?

All right, I am beating around the bush. Odd expression, is it not? Anyway, what does this have to do with me exactly? Well, I am beginning to think I have neither book smart-y-ish-ness nor common sense. There is no point in even addressing the book smart-y-ish-ness. How about focusing on the common sense? What is common sense anyway? Is it knowing right from wrong? If so, I really do not have that! Is it seeing what is right in front of you? Because, trust me, if it is the latter, I can see it! What _do_ I see? I see Hermione Jane Granger wrapped up in the famous Harry James Potter's arms, staring at him lovingly. I see them kissing. Nothing showy or obscene. Just…Harry and Hermione.

I guess I do not get it. I mean, I understand that it is _Harry Potter_ we are talking about here, but why can it not be me for once? I am not saying I wish I had You-Know-Who after me, because, honestly, I could not deal with that. I do not wish I had his scar. I would not mind his natural flying abilities. And I would not mind a little attention every once and a while. But, why did he have to take Hermione, too? He gets everything and it is not fair!

Okay, right, I do have a family that loves me. But we have no money, he does. I know that we, Hermione and I, are Harry's family, his world, but…

I suppose it all comes back to the Hermione thing. He knew I liked her, at least I think he did. I mean, after all, best friends are supposed to see that stuff! Yes, Harry can be oblivious at some times, but he should have been able to see…

But, maybe love _is_ blind. Maybe Harry loved Hermione all this time…but why did he not tell me? And it was so sudden! They just went to the library to return some of Hermione's books and then they came back holding hands! And she asked if I wanted to come! Why did I not go? It was a shock, believe me! Sometimes, I still do not believe it. I try to ignore it, like I do not see them in front of me. Is that because of the fact that I am lacking in sense that I cannot deal with it? Is it because I am lacking in sense that Harry did not tell me about his feelings towards Hermione? Or did he try to tell me, in so many words, that he loved Hermione and, I, lacking in sense, did not realize what he was trying to tell me? And, because I am lacking in sense, was it in front of me this whole time and I just did not see it?

I have liked, maybe even loved Hermione for a while now, maybe even since third year. Stupid me thought she liked me back. I reckon I just thought everything would come into place eventually. Let's face it; I never could have asked her out, I am too much of a chicken. I reckon that that is another difference between Harry and myself; he takes what he wants. But can blame him? After all he has been through, he has probably realized that he cannot take anything for granted.

As I lay awake at night, I find myself asking if I ever really loved Hermione or even liked her for that matter. Something tells me that if I really loved her, I would have gone for it, no matter how much a chicken I am. Is that a sign of lacking in sense, not knowing whether or not you are in love? Are you lacking in sense when that person you have been in love with is out of reach and you give up on them too easy? Is it lacking in sense when, if you really were in love in the first place, you fall out of love when that person is suddenly out of your reach? Can you really fall out of love quickly when you were in love? But, when you are lacking in sense like myself, can you ever really fall in love for real?

Wondering if I did love Hermione, I wonder what I might have loved about her. I can remember a conversation late at night between Harry and Seamus. Harry said he loved everything about her: the way she obsessed with her studies, her know-it-all attitude, her slightly out of control hair, her voice, her eyes, every single God damn thing! I certainly did not love her obsession of grades and studying or her know-it-all attitude. She is definitely attractive. Was it just her looks that made me think I loved her? Am I that shallow? Can a person lacking in sense be anything but shallow?

How fun these revelations are! I have believed that, for five years, I have been in love, but I have not. I reckon I just wanted Hermione to have Hermione. Is that possible? If so, why am I only discovering this now? Is it because I am lacking in sense? Maybe. Is it safe to say I loved the thought of loving Hermione? Probably. Can a person, such as myself, lacking in sense have such a revelation as I just had? Can a person lacking in sense ever really love?

"Hey, Ron?"

It is Hermione…holding Harry's hand. I feel no pangs of jealousy at their happy faces. Is it because I am really, after all, lacking in sense? Or, am I right in believing I never truly loved Hermione?

"We are going down to visit Hagrid. Care to join us?"

She smiled at me and I feel no need to take her and hold her in my arms.

"Sure."

Maybe my lack of sense is impairing my judgment, but, suddenly, I am feeling better about all of this. Even if my mind changes again about the whole Harry-Hermione…oh, Great Merlin! Look at that Lavender Brown walk!

And so I say, good luck to all of you out there lacking in sense. But as I watch Lavender Brown walk away in that rather short skirt of hers, I am beginning to think that lacking in sense is not such a bad thing after all…

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

**So, how was it? Please review and check out my other story, "A True Fairy Tale"!**

**Forget-Me-Tomorrow**


End file.
